A Spooky Halloween Adventure
Plot When Kipper got scared of the open closet door, Hilary imagines herself to Tarrytown. The guppies’ treat baskets had been stolen by Rupert, so the gang must work together to get them back. Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jill Talley as Hilary’s Mom/Mrs Grouper # Brian Stepanek as Hilary’s Dad # Britt McKillip as Leah # Zachary Gordon as Zach # Bailey Gambertoglio as Molly # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Isaac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Tori Feinstein as Oona # Grace Kaufman as Deema # Jacob Ewaniuk as Boris # Erin Matthews as Julia # Tino Insana as Mr Grouper # Carter Hayden as Rupert # Darren Frost as Evan # Scott McCord as Lucas Transcript (The episode starts off with Hilary getting ready for bed.) * Hilary: “My bed is so soft and so comfy.” * Hilary’s Mom: “Goodnight Hilary.” * Hilary’s Dad: “Goodnight honey.” * Hilary: “Goodnight Mom.Goodnight Dad.” (Hilary went to sleep and then Kipper realize the closet door is wide open and turned on the lights.) * Hilary: “Whoops. I forgot the light.” (Hilary turned off the light and Kipper turned it back on again.) * Hilary: “Huh, Kipper. What is it. What’s wrong. Oh. Now I get it. The closet door is opened. So Kipper. Are you afraid of the closet.Oh, you poor thing.It’s okay. I’ll do it. Watch me. I’m oh so good at closing closet doors.” (But when Hilary got to the closet.) * Hilary: “Oh. Now I see what you mean. It’s so dark and echo-y.” (Hilary looked out the window. Kipper bounced over to Hilary.) * Hilary: “If only we’re brave enough to close the closet door.” (Suddenly The moon beings to sparkles and Hilary is on her Guppy Scout Dreamboat.She was now wearing her Masked Avenger attire.) * Hilary: “Whoa, Kipper. It looks like something really exciting and spooky is happening in Tarrytown today.” (Hilary lands her Dreamboat at the entrance gate and walks in.) * Hilary: “Wow.” * Molly: “Hey Hilary.” * Hilary: “Hi Molly.” * Molly: “But tonight.You can just call me Princess Molly.The Swan Princess.” * Gil: “Prince Gil.At your service.” * Zach: “The trusty junior detectives.All detectives for one.” * Leah: “And one detective for all.” * Glimmer: “This Halloween is so so so spooky.” * Chloe: “And a little creepy.” * Hilary: “What's up with you guys tonight.” * Molly: “This is the Halloween Festival.Tonight is Halloween.” * Hilary: “I get scared when I get older on Halloween.” * Deema: “But I don‘t find Halloween scary.I am the terror that swims and flaps in the night.I am the trickster who tricks people on Halloween.I am The Amazing Deema.” * Hilary: “Pretty awesome state-of-the-art trick Deema.” * Deema: “I just practiced that’s all.Now I must go.The scent of treats and crime is in the air.” * Hilary: “I guess there’s another Masked Avenger of Halloween.That’s me.” * Molly: “The Masked Avenger.Perfect.” (Kipper hides behind Hilary’s legs.) * Molly: “Is something wrong with Kipper.” * Hilary: “Oh. She’s fine. I just need to see her for a minute. Privately.” (Hilary picks up Kipper and they went in a tent.) * Hilary: “Oh Kipper. Please, don’t be scared. You have absolutely nothing to worry about. Remember, you are Sir Kipper and I’m the Masked Avenger. That’s my name and fun and adventures are my game. C’mon Sir Kipper. Tonight’s the Halloween festival in Tarrytown and we must stay together. That would be me sticking by to your side. The Masked Avenger.” (They walked out of the tent.) * Hilary: “Hey Guys.” * Molly: “Okay. We have to meet the other guppies at the stage. C’mon.” (They swam to the stage and soon everyone else got here.) *Molly: “Hi everybody. Nice costumes.” *Hilary: “Wow. Looking good everybody.” * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Season 2 Category:Halloween Episodes